Shortfic: day and night
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: I love you though my heart hurts, though you are looking someplace else Like a scarecrow, like a sad doll, I will always be waiting. Waiting for you to break my heart.


Author: Hang tinh love23raandshinran( but call me Hang tinh)

Rating: K

Status: On-going

Pairing: Shiho M- Ai Haibara ( Ai-chan!)- Shinichi K.- Conan E.( Shin-sama!)

Summary: I love you, through my head hurts, though you are looking some where else. Like a scarecrow, like a sad doll , i will always be waiting. Waiting for you to love me.

Note: It's a songfic ( my first songfic)

- Hey, Haibara!

- What 's wrong, Kudo-kun?

- How 's the antidote going on?

- Still working. I've made another temporary cure. I'm going to have is tested on you next week, at Valentine.

-How long will this one last?

- Forever- She says in an icy voice

- Forever ,ha? Well, thank you , Haibara. Finally, no more tears from Ran. She will smile , like she used to.

-..._It's Ran, Always Ran . Ran Mori. You love her! But i love you too. And i don't want her to get hurt. Should i give up on you?_

_**I love you though my heart hurts, though you are looking someplace else.**_

_** Like a scarecrow, like a sad doll, I will always be waiting. **_

_** Just like day and night comes, love has found me too**_

_** At the end of a lonely day, I met you in this dream**_

_** I love you though my heart hurts, though you are looking someplace else**_

_** Like a scarecrow, like a sad doll, I will always be waiting.**_

- Hey, Kudo-kun..

- Yes, Haibara?

- Can I ask you something?

- Sure, anything.

- Wha…why do you protect me even though you know you may die by doing so?

- Because you are important. You are special, not because you makes the antidote but because you helped me everytime. You made the

antidote so I don't have problems with Ran 's suspicion, you told my parents to bring a spare antidote in case. Therefore, I feel you are

important. Like a sister that I must protect.

- I'm only a sister? _I'm nothing else but a sister? That's all?_

- Yeah.

Haibara can feel her heart breaking.

- Well, thanks for the informations.- She says, trying to hold her tears.

**_ It disappeared far away, it scattered in the wind_**

**_I could not catch love so it made me sad_**

**_I put down my hopes like disappearing waves_**

**_In this great death-like pain, my embrace is lonely_**

**_Love is like sweet poison, a sad flower with thorns like a rose_**

**_In my broken down heart, I cry alone and I am in pain alone_**

**_I am thirsty for love, my heart is in pain_**

When the wind blows, this longing feeling blows over as well

**_When raindrops fall, tears follow and fall as well _**

**_I love you though my heart hurts, though you are looking someplace else_**

**_Like a scarecrow, like a sad doll, I will always be waiting_**

**__**She runs home quickly, close the door of her room . She sits on the desk, burry her head in her arms and cry. She feels sad, hurt , anger and

pity. Pity for herself. For a girl , no woman, a beautiful woman, who can't have the heart of the person she loves. Because that heart is for

someone else. Not a pretty girl, but better than her at everything ( Exept chemistry, of course).

Just like her fake name, she is a gray field. A gray field with roses. These roses have thorns, but it is very fragile, not a tough as it looks.

However, those roses can't be plant at the big field with the shining sun. Because that field, it's already full with orchid. Yellow orchid, shining

like the field.

Suddenly, she wipes her tears, reaching for a bottle. That's definately not the antidote, it's the APTX. She looks at is as if crushing it, tear it

into small pieces. BEcause of that thing, she met him. Because of that thing, she have to go through all the pain. Because of that damn thing.

He doesnt't ever bother to asks if she will take the antidote! She graps a pen and a paper, and sticks it in the antidote bottle.

_** I'm lonely even when I'm looking at you – I'm scared even when you're next to me**_

_**Like the sun in the day, like the stars in the night, you might disappear**_

_**Tonight I long for you, who is next to someone else**_

_**On this long night, we spend more time apart than in love**_

_**To me, a day and night, 24 hours are not enough**_

_**Tonight, I miss you as much as I love you**_

_**I lost my way, I am wandering**_

_**Shine on me, guide me**_

_**This time without you is so torturous**_

_**This time without you is so lonely.**_

_****_The next day, she leaves Tokyo. Before she left, she gave him the bottle. There is a note stucks to it. It says: To Kudo -kun. This is the antidote bottle for you. Hurry and come back to Ran. Don't make her wait. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of Hakase for me, please.

Sayonora,

Shiho Miyano- Ai Haibara

P/s: You won't forget me, will you? ...

I...

Shinichi smiles. ' No, i'll never forget you, Haibara. You will be in my heart forver'

_...I love you, Kudo-kun._

_ THE END_

__**P/s: Revews are welcome.**


End file.
